


I was worried you were dead

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is relived that Will is alive after the attack from Tobias, this turns into extremely fluffy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was worried you were dead

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "Hannibal is so utterly overjoyed that Will is still alive after the fight. This turns into unbelievably fluffy/gentle/tender sex between the two of them." 
> 
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=1496631#cmt1496631
> 
> I feel like it's a little too fluffy, read at your own risk.

Will had driven them home, home to the house they had been sharing for the last few weeks. He had helped Hannibal limp up the stairs and had even taken the first aid kit from the bathroom. Will had bound his leg, and undressed them both so that he could hold Hannibal in his arms, letting him feel the warm skin against his own; but that alone just wasn’t enough for Hannibal. He shifted on Wills lap so that he could better look at his face.

“I was worried you were dead.” Hannibal says again, his voice soft from relief. 

He had sent Will after Tobias, he had known that there was a chance that Will wouldn’t pass the test, that he would die, but when Tobias had said he had killed two men Hannibal had felt that he had lost something important. 

When he had seem Will he was both proud, and relieved like he had never experienced before. Will was worthy of him, he had proven that, and Hannibal found himself wanting Will. 

He looked over Wills unshaven cheek and was surprised to realise that for the first time he liked the stubble, because it was on Will. Hannibal rubbed his cheek against Wills unshaven one and smiled as the hair softly scraped against him.

“I’m right here, I am not going to leave you.” Will responded, his hands slipping around Hannibals back.

Wills hands started to roam Hannibals bare back, his touch so light it almost tickled. Hannibal arched into it, wanting to feel the touch so badly, knowing Will deserved it.

His eyes roamed Wills jaw, looking at the strong line it made. He watched as Will swallowed and his adams apple bobbed under the skin.

“I want to feel you inside me.” Hannibal didn’t make his words a request. 

Will rolled them both over so that Hannibal was on his back. He was extra careful of Hannibals hurt leg, not wanting him to injure it any more than it already was.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off Wills face, memorising the little crook in Wills nose, the perfect curves of his lips, and even his messy eyebrows.

Will reached over to the night table and grabbed the lube, stretching out so that he didn’t have to move away from Hannibal. 

Hannibal watched as Will coated his cock, watching the careful way Will used his hand, even when it was on himself. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Will smiled at his response, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Hannibal started to slip his legs around Wills waist before wincing at the pull in his leg. Immediately Will put his hand under his leg, supporting it until Hannibal was ready to continue. Only once Hannibal was wrapped around him did Will start to press into him. 

He started with small movements, slowly working deeper as Hannibal adjusted to holding him inside. When he was fully inside Will held himself still, taking a moment to memorise the feeling of Hannibal tight around his cock.

Hannibal relaxed into the feeling of Will filling him; it was something he had felt more times than he could count, but Will have never earned it like he had today. 

“Is that good?” Will voice held the hint of a moan. 

“Yes.” 

“I’m right here Hannibal.” Will said again, starting slow thrusts into his body, the slickness from the lube making the movements glide.

“Nothing can take you from me.” 

Hannibal let himself get lost in the feeling of Will inside and over him, letting his body move with Will from instinct. 

Will slipped the hand not supporting Hannibals leg between them, first carefully running the tips of his fingers over each vein and bump in Hannibals hard cock before gripping it tight in his fingers and stroking it with their movements.

Will was looking down, watching where he entered Hannibal, and enjoying the sight of their joined bodies. He would never get tired of Hannibal, each time so different and even better than the last.

“I want to look at your face.”

After what had happened Will understand Hannibals need, and instead of kissing him more, hovered over Hannibals mouth, licking Hannibals lips just enough to give him a taste of his mouth. 

Will allowed himself to get caught in a moment of eye contact, and he could see just how glad Hannibal was that he was okay. He could see the pride in Hannibal face as well, but he felt pride himself, that Hannibal had been the one to live. 

“I love you.” Will murmured against Hannibals lips, vibrations spreading over their lips from his voice. 

“And I you.” Hannibal replied into Wills mouth, feeling a deep fondness in his belly. The words were as close to true as they ever would be.

Hannibal arched his back under him, pushing into the thrusts and encouraging him to speed up a little. Almost as soon as he did Will could feel Hannibals cock tightening in his fingers, Hannibal was so close and just holding back. 

“Let go.” 

Will wanted to feel his release in his hand, wanted to watch Hannibal gaining pleasure from him. 

Will opened his lips as Hannibal came on himself, at the same time tightening his legs around Will in an almost vise like grip. Will enjoyed that Hannibal let him see the satisfaction that he felt, that Hannibal indulged in the feeling and let it roll him.

It didn’t take long before Will joined him, keeping himself deep inside of Hannibals body even after he finished. He adored how messy Hannibal looked when they were done, his fringe always ended up across his forehead and his hair was no longer slicked against his hair, instead it haloed around him on the pillow. 

“Did that hurt?” Will asked as he carefully laid Hannibals injured leg back on the bed, hoping that he hadn’t pulled the wound too much.

Hannibal looked up through half closed eyes and smiled at him. “Not enough to matter.”


End file.
